Another Chance
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: (This is a sequel to "Lights, Camera, Yaoi!" requested by someone on deviantart). The nameless but greedy director wants to milk the Kuroshitsuji fandom by making another OVA. Grell and Sebastian are called in to share the screen once again. They haven't seen much of each other since their first act. What will happen when tensions rise as they prepare for their greatest scene?


Once again the director was milking the fandom for every penny he could get his greedy hands on. After the last time Sebastian and I were on set and did as the director called it for the DVD _"Sebastian and Grell: After Dark"_, we have been seeing each other out of work. But alas after season two was all set and finished we didn't see much of each other afterwards. Sebastian as always was busy with that incessant Phantomhive brat, leaving me high and dry waiting on him. But today was different; we had received notice that the director wanted to start shooting another OVA probably to make another killing. The man really knew how to stick it to the fangirl's wallets. Not that I was complaining or anything, I simply adore my public and relished every moment on the screen. After all I am an admirable and talented actress; I can't possibly let my public down. But one thing was bothering me, Sebastian. After season two and his duty to his master enveloped him he didn't even have time for me. The bastard hasn't even as much given me a call or checked up on me! Typical man, the demon really knew how to get me hot under the collar and not in a good way either.

* * *

I simply put the thought aside and made my way to wardrobe and makeup. I went over the script again a couple of times before we started shooting. Really now, why did it have to be such a mushy romance scene when I was utterly pissed off at Sebastian!? This new OVA was called "_Star Crossed Lovers"_, a very original reference to Romeo and Juliet I scoffed to myself sarcastically. Apparently we were working on our big encounter scene, where I and Sebastian meet up and where he is faced with the decision between his duty to his master and his infatuation with me. What a load of bull, as if I didn't know the answer to that already. Again I tried to put aside my angry thoughts and get into character. From the corner of my eye I saw the very reason my thoughts were chaotic. Sebastian was busy looking over his own lines while the makeup crew was going to work on his impeccable porcelain skin. He looked up at me from a distance, smiled and silently waved. The arrogance of this demon! He was acting as if nothing was wrong! I merely scoffed and ignored his gesture, GOD how much do I have to endure!? I tried to calm my seething anger but to no avail as I gritted my teeth, gripped the script and almost tore it in two. I managed to control my now frantic breathing by reminding myself that I was a professional. Just one day of shooting, I just had to get through this one day. This was a one-time deal, my one and only scene. Because like in real life, Sebastian, chooses his duty over me in this scene. He will always choose his contract, his obligation and his creed to always obey his master's command. Who was I really kidding thinking that for once someone I actually cared about would love me back? I was probably trying to fool myself, this scene will be our breakup, and it was time to end this hopeless chase. Sebastian and I were certainly not meant to be.

"Places everyone, I want quiet on the set! Let's try to get this magic in one shot like last time people!" hollered the director.

We were shooting at a location this time rather than a fake set. Sebastian and I went on top of the rooftop of an old but rather beautiful church. The cameras were set on the steeple as the director sat on his personalized chair. What a cliché but stunning setting for this scene. The sky was a radiant dark blue color that stained and contrasted among the ink black heavens. The stars were placed precariously across the darkness like brilliant jewels and the moon was full, illuminating the various colored stained glass on the church. This would certainly be my hardest scene to accomplish, when my mind and heart was weighed down with anger and sorrow. This demon toyed with my heart long enough; it was time to end it.

"All right, we're burning moonlight! Let's make magic happen! ACTION!"

* * *

Sebastian took slow but long strides towards me. I was facing my back to him, but I could hear his footsteps. "So, I see my lovely demon showed up after all," I said in my usual and playful manner.

"I really had no choice in the matter, you have something my master is most interested in obtaining," said Sebastian in a cool and calm voice. I turned to face him, how much it pained me to put up this façade but it was my duty to give the best performance I could no matter how much my mind was in turmoil.

"Oh, you mean the information on the deserter reaper that has chosen to target your master or how you know him as Undertaker. My dearest Sebas-chan, you know that little bit of knowledge will cost you greatly," I said, my smile only increasing in size showing off my trademark shark-like teeth.

"Grell, my master's wellbeing is of great importance to me. I will not allow you to stand in the way as you indulge in your trivial games," he responded darkly as his eyes intensified.

"Again with the Phantomhive brat, what about us!? You can't possibly stand there and tell me there is nothing between us!" I growled in frustration. Reality was beginning to slip into this act; I could feel my resolve breaking. I quickly plastered on my grin and continued the lines. "We are like star crossed lovers, destined to be but tragically separated by fate," I smiled and placed my hand over my heart to playfully demonstrate my point.

"Do you really deny my request Mr. Sutcliff?" he replied coldly.

"My goodness, such passion in your stare it makes my body quiver! If you want to get anything out of me darling then you're going to have to get rough. But take note I won't yield to you so easily, you're going to have to force me into submission!" I said with a moan to exaggerate the obvious sexual innuendo. This was it, Sebastian was going to say his lines now, how he can never fall for a pathetic and vulgar man like me and how his obligation to his master and always will be, before the big fight scene. Once this scene was over I would have a talk with Sebastian about breaking off anything between us. I can't stand being second place, and that's what I'll always be to this man. I will always be an afterthought in the back of his mind while he goes off to his duty as a butler.

"You leave me no choice," said the butler as he approached. I was shaken out of my train of thought, that's not the line he was supposed to say. Before I or anyone for that matter could object, Sebastian came close and embraced me. Our bodies were pressed so close to each other as he took a firm grip around my lower back and neck. Just as I was about to speak Sebastian took advantage that I opened my mouth to steal a kiss. I felt my body begin to melt and succumb to the skilled kisser. His tongue wrestled for dominance, I was hardly putting up a fight. GOD how I missed this! But I felt my mind try to fight my basic animalistic urges, who did this man think he was?! Just because he kissed me, and I'll admit really turned me on, didn't mean I was going to forgive him!

I pushed him out of our embrace and stared daggers at him. "What the bloody hell do you think you are!? I am not the kind of girl that lets a demon toy with her heart!" I shouted.

"My orders were to do anything and everything within my power to obtain this crucial information. And in my outmost opinion claim that this act falls within my orders, Grell," smiled the demon seductively.

"Like I said before, I will not yield to you so easily dearest. I will not allow you to toy with me," I replied letting my pent up anger from before reveal itself. Sebastian's eye's widened a bit, but he remained in character to keep his stoic demeanor. I really had enough of this I was about ready to drop the act until Sebastian came close and placed a gloved hand on my cheek.

"This is not a façade, Grell. I choose to interpret my orders through this act. Let me show you how serious I am about this," Sebastian said in a cool whisper as he caressed my skin. This man was definitely making say no seem so impossible right now.

I snapped out of my silence and slapped his hand away. "What kind of woman do you take me for?! No, I will not let you rule over my heart like some tyrant!" I cried. I could feel everything break, there was no hiding it any longer. I could feel tears start to form at the corners of my eyes. He pulled me in close as if shielding my vulnerability from the camera's gaze.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly so only I could hear. He then lifted my chin up and placed a tender kiss on my lips. My pride would not let my resolve crumble, I backed away but he only furthered his advance. Eventually he backed me up against the church's steeple wall and pinned me against it. Before I could protest, the sly demon breached my lips and skillfully messaged my tongue. I could feel his thigh sink in between my legs and vigorously rubbed against my groin. As he leaned down to kiss my neck I couldn't help but to let out soft moans of approval. His hands traveled to my white undershirt and began undoing the first few buttons to reveal my chest. The air nipped my skin but Sebastian kept me warm with all this passion. My body approved of all this but my mind was still hectic.

"Why… are you doing – this?" I gasped in between moans. At that moment he ceased his pleasurable and lust filled actions but he still had his body hard against mine. There was sincerity in his eyes I knew whatever would be his answer next was to me and not just in-character dialogue.

"My duty is to my young master, but I want something more with you dear Grell," he whispered. The sentiment almost brought me to tears, there was something between us. "Allow me the information I seek, I promise I shall return and ravish you 'til the sun light banishes the moon from the heavens," he said with a lustful smile as he regained character. I smiled back and remembered the mock file of info I was supposed to hand over after being beaten by Sebastian. As soon as I gave it to him he came close and pecked my lips softly.

"I will wait for you my dearest butler," I whispered back to him.

* * *

"CUT! PRINT! LOVE IT!" shouted the director to his crew. He immediately came up to Sebastian and continued to praise such improvisation and how our fan base would just go nuts. He wasn't even angry that we went off script again, I chuckled to myself how comical his pursuit for money blinded him to the fact Sebastian and I were practically hooking up on camera.

* * *

Sebastian and I were alone once more but this time in my private hotel room. We were asked to remain near the premises to continue shooting the next day. The director had to completely flip the script since we completely turned the plot on its axis. That was fine by me; there was still something I needed to hear from the black clad gentleman's delectable lips, before I decide whether or not to break our relationship. "That was some stunt you pulled out there," I sighed easing into the conversation.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked getting down to business.

I really didn't know how to go about this, I had him here to myself and I still couldn't divulge my innermost thoughts and turmoil. My heart couldn't handle showing my vulnerable side. "That's what I adore about you, Sebastian. You're so spontaneous, I can never predict what you will do next," I responded with a fake smile and completely ignoring his question.

"Grell." He merely stated as he raised his voice. He did not come here to play games, he wanted answers. I began to bite my bottom lip, and then took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I want to hear something from you Sebastian and I want the truth. What am I to you exactly?"

"You do not believe me when I say I want us to be together do you?" inquired the butler as he took off his white gloves and caressed my cheek. I took that impeccable and strong hand in my own.

"Why did you abandoned me then, how else am I supposed to interpret that!?" I cried. Sebastian was now at a loss for words so I kept on with mine. "I know you belong to that little spoiled brat. I know your duty is to your master. But tell me why you continue to bring my hopes up by proclaiming you want something more, just to leave me waiting. I will not allow you to play with me demon!"

"I've made a terrible mistake, I really misconstrued you dear Grell. I had the perception that you would be all right and wait for me. I see I've only caused you pain, forgive me for hurting you," replied the butler as he began to take slow strides towards the door. His words began to resonate into me; I didn't want him to go.

"Wait!" I cried as I reached for him. He stopped and embraced me in his strong arms. "Don't go, I don't want this to end."

"Do you want to try this again?" asked Sebastian as he raised my chin. I admired those perfect dark eyes of his and smiled. There was no more need for words; they would just ruin the moment.

Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and began to trace his bare hands on my pale skin. I shivered at his touch but took the initiative to lean in for a kiss. Our tongues danced in the most sensuous movements. It was so sweet inside the butler's mouth. The skilled kisser really knew how to take my breath away. He went down to business and began to unbuckle my pants. I proved to be just as hungry as I began to tear away at his issued uniform. Between hungry and needy kissing and shedding away everything that would get in the way of our sensual act, we were soon down to our most basic state. I stared awestruck at the butler's toned, muscular and porcelain form. My eyes darted to that special part of him that millions of girls dream of seeing and saw that his penis was hard. My own not-so-womanly sex organ sprang to life, throbbing between my legs and begging for attention. The poised butler obliged and got on his knees and began to kiss the tip tenderly. When he began to suck and lick I began to shudder and moan with approval. I weaved my fingers through his raven locks, gripping his head slightly. He continued his ministrations and quicken in pace to get me to moan louder for him. "Oh god how I missed this," I panted. He detached his mouth from my erection before I could reach release. I was being greedy, I hadn't thought of my dear butler's own neglected member. I happily placed its girth in my hands and began stroking him vigorously. Sebastian began to growl from the pleasure. I smiled at the sight of the usually collected butler lose composure. I desperately wanted this man inside me, I wanted him to break me and make me feel like a new woman. I wanted him to claim me for his own. I ceased fondling his penis and reached for my purse. The warm up was great but I was eager to get right down to business. I grabbed a tube of lubricant and handed it to him. Sebastian merely smiled nonchalantly as if not believing I had this in my belongings. "What can I say, a lady should always be prepared," I smiled back.

"Well, enough appetizers, let us indulge in the main course," smiled devilishly as he motioned me to join him on the bed. I lay before him while he squirted some lube in his hand. He inserted a single slicked finger and began working my entrance. I cringed a bit; it really was a long time. I bit my lower lip as he inserted a second finger and almost lost it when he added the third. Oh but how I loved this, I didn't care too much about the pain. While working me over, my considerate butler used his free hand to stroke me. Pain and pleasure soon became one in the same; I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him in me.

"Oh! Sebastian, just do it now! Make me yours!" I whined desperately. Not making me wait any longer he slowly pressed himself into me until his entire length was sheathed. It felt so hot between us; our relationship was now cemented through this act. I clawed into his back as I wrapped my arms around him. We remained still for a moment, syncing our bodies and catching our breaths after much euphoria. After a moment or so, Sebastian began inching himself in and out, pumping hard into me. I wrapped my legs around him and gripped his firm and perfect buttocks with my manicured hands. Wave after wave of passion hit me, this was our greatest act and I was glad to be enjoying such carnal desires with my talented screen partner. I finally reached orgasm after so much intense ecstasy and ejaculated all over Sebastian's Adonis-like form. The butler let out a low animalistic groan and came deep inside me. He leaned close and sealed our sensuous and lascivious act with a kiss.

I know deep down that Sebastian and I are from two separate spectrums. He dedicated to his contract and master and I needing someone who can devote themselves solely to me. But there's a chance though for love here, and I was surely going to give it another chance. The ever devilish butler has claimed me for his own and I gave myself freely to him, both body and heart.


End file.
